


Surprise Visit

by bigleosis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aziraphale and Adam team up, Fluff, M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Warlock, Warlock gets a surprise, mention of kinky relationship, soft Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: Warlock gets a surprise!





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jilienemily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilienemily/gifts).

**Surprise visit**

Warlock was awoken by the doorbell.  
He groaned loudly when he opened an eye slowly. It was far too early. He and Adam arrived at home close to four in the morning. He'd only taken off his clothes and had fallen face-first into their bed.  
It had been a rough night with dancing, drinking and fucking. His ass still felt sore, but the good kind of.

When the doorbell rang again, Warlock rolled out of bed and grabbed Adam's boxershorts from the floor. Adam made some unrecognisable sounds from the bed, already occupying Warlock's place.  
Warlock left the bedroom, tapping through the living room of his flat, to open the door. He knew exactly how he was looking: covered in hickeys and bitemarks, disheveled hair, slightly limping. He looked pretty well fucked. Whoever wanted something from him, at nine o'clock on a fucking Sunday morning, had to deal with it.

Another ring sounded when Warlock reached the door and opened it with a growl on his lips.

"What," he snapped at the intruders without really looking at them.

He was tired and aching and he wanted to go back to bed and snuggle up next to Adam.  
Warlock heard a small gasp and stopped the smirk, who threatened to spread on his face.

"Warlock?!" A familiar voice asked and Warlock's heart clenched.

"Yeah?" he answered. "Whom else should I be?" He was irritated, drowsy and felt not awake for that kind of bullshit.

"Warlock Dowling?" A second, also very well known voice, asked.

"The fuck? Of cour ..." Warlock finally raised his head and recoiled from the door.

In front of him stood two men, one tall and lean, with sunglasses on his nose and flaming red hair. The other one was a bit smaller, chubbier, with blond locks and kind blue eyes. Even when they looked different, to him they were so so familiar and his heart leaped in his chest.

"Na ... Nanny? Mister Francis? Wh... what the fuck are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

They both looked as stunned as he felt. "We ... we wanted to see our godchild?" Mr. Francis answered. "Maybe we got the wrong door. What do you think, dear?"

Nanny was starring at Warlock, disbelief clear on his face and Warlock felt the panic rising in his chest. Ever since they had left he had wished for them to come back, to be part of his life again. To be loved by them. He had missed Nanny every day since she ... he ... had left. And now he and the gardener were standing in front of his door.

"No, angel. This is the right address and the right door. Adam gave it to me after he'd moved."

"Adam," Warlock croaked before he turned around. "ADAM!! COME HERE! RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!!!"

"Now, watch your language!" Mr. Francis chided and Warlock turned his head, still not believing what was happening here.

"GET YOUR WELL FUCKED ASS BACK TO BED WARLOCK! I WANT MY CUDDLES!"

Nanny snorted as she stepped through the door, his hand gliding slightly over Warlock's arm. 

"Don't worry, I'll go and get him."

He walked into the living room. "ADAM YOUNG!" Nanny droned. "IS THAT A WAY TO GREET YOUR GODFATHERS?!"

Mr. Francis also entered the flat and closed the door, staying next to a baffled Warlock who looked at him as if he was a dream.  
Not even a minute passed when Adam came scrambling out of the bedroom, hastily pulling up some sweatpants. Three pairs of expectant eyes were turned in his direction.

“Care to explain?" Warlock bid.

"I ... this ... are my godfathers?"

"No shit, Sherlock? I assumed because they asked for their godchild. But why are my nanny and the former gardener of my parents your godfathers?"

"Aaah, there's a good explanation for that ... but it's a long story."

"Try me, Adam Young. If you ever want to stick your dick up my ass again!"

"What's there to explain? They are my godfathers, they had fucking jobs. So what? Funny coincidence that they both ended up at your parent's house." 

Adam shrugged and Warlock looked at him, disbelief clear on his face. He also dared to wave at the other two men, yawning and walked away in the direction of the kitchen.

Warlock stood in his living room, trying to process what had happened. How this morning could be even real. Maybe someone had spiked his drink last night and he was on a drug trip?  
But it felt so real. The warmth radiating from Mr. Francis body next to him couldn't just be his imagination. This must be real! Nanny also turned back to him, a soft smile on his face. Mr. Francis, like Nanny, let his fingers glide softly over his arm and walked away in the same direction as Adam had before.  
Warlock felt a sudden pang in his chest, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at the person he had learned to love so much. He balled his hands into fists, trying to control his emotions, not to let them show. But Nanny always had known him best. He simply walked over to Warlock, dragging him into a tight hug.  
Warlock needed a moment before he hugged Nanny back forcefully. Soft fingers carded through his messy hair and he heard a soft hum coming from his former nanny, while he cried quietly into his shirt.

"I missed you," Warlock whispered in the dark fabric of Nanny's shirt.

He felt soft lips on his temple, maybe Nanny's hug got a bit stronger than before.

"I missed you too, little hellspawn."

**~*~**

Adam and Aziraphale were standing in the kitchen door and watched the display in the living room. Adam looked happy, Aziraphale had a smug smile on his face.

"This was a good idea," Adam said before he took a sip from his coffee.

"Told you so, my dear boy," Aziraphale answered, radiating angelic happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my lovely Jilienemily. She's such an inspiration for me! She's my GO muse!


End file.
